


Творческие муки

by Ксенош (xenosha)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/%D0%9A%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%88
Summary: Стая Дерека увлеклась написанием фанфиков о своём альфе, и Скотт действительно не знает, как в это оказались втянуты и его девушка, и её лучшая подруга, и он сам - тем более в роли сборщика информации.





	Творческие муки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velkhar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/gifts).

_Стайлз упал на кровать, и Дерек навис над ним, агрессивно играя бровями. Стайлз тяжело сглотнул и ухмыльнулся. Дерек тронул его рубашку, но предпочел сразу перейти к делу и потянулся к штанам..._

Эллисон шумно вздохнула и глянула на Скотта, укоризненно приподняв брови; тот словно съежился под ее взглядом и предпочел промолчать, не пытаясь защититься. Девушка снова перечитала те несколько абзацев, которые доверил ей МакКол, и взялась за карандаш.

— Все так плохо? — виновато улыбаясь и неотрывно наблюдая за движением кончика грифеля, спросил Скотт; вид у него был, как у щенка, который предчувствовал порку. Эллисон почувствовала острый укол вины.

— Нет, что ты! — Она энергично замотала головой и нежно улыбнулась. — Все... не так плохо. Просто видно мужскую руку, на общем фоне будет очень заметно. Но это ничего, я сейчас немного подправлю...

— А... — Скотт заметно успокоился. — Да, конечно. У тебя в этом явно больше опыта, чем у меня.

Эллисон улыбнулась себе под нос, но не стала признаваться, что в_ этом _опыта у нее нет совсем. Одно дело — ощущать такое самой, но писать... Впрочем, эмоции при этом тоже были очень сочные, так что она не видела смысла сдаваться так легко.

Итак, _Стайлз, тяжело, похотливо охнув, упал на кровать, и Дерек различил в его глазах неистовое желание, когда..._

Скотт, не говоря ни слова, вырвал тетрадь из рук Эллисон, перелистнул ее почти в начало и улыбнулся куда-то выше ее головы; в глазах его при этом читалась почти полная палитра всех оттенков страха. Не успела девушка возмутиться, как Скотт произнес — несколько веселее, чем было необходимо:

— Доброе утро, Стайлз.

— Привет! — весело откликнулся он и плюхнулся за стол рядом с Эллисон, после чего присмотрелся к друзьям, сощурился и ухмыльнулся: — Я, кажется, прервал ваше заигрывание?

— Нет-нет, что ты, — девушка почувствовала, что краснеет, и резко отодвинулась от Скотта, на чьей парте до этого писала, — мы не...

— Стайлз, — укоризненно произнес Скотт, и тот тут же в защитном жесте поднял руки:

— Ну ладно! Прости. Не хотел. В следующий раз буду воплощением такта. — Он подмигнул Скотту и отвернулся: в аудиторию как раз вошёл учитель.

МакКол переглянулся с Эллисон и улыбнулся ей: принцип «мотай на ус всё, что видишь» он усвоил быстрее всего.

Втянули его в это как-то случайно. Вернее, в какой-то момент Эллисон и Лидия поняли, что пытаться вычислить радиус слуха заинтересованного Скотта бессмысленно, так что выложили ему все сами. И взяли клятву молчать. 

Ну, то есть тогда его ещё не втянули, и с неделю Скотт просто переваривал услышанное. Не каждый день твоя девушка признается тебе в таких... милых... подробностях своего досуга. Скотт даже начал волноваться за собственную роль в их текстах, но девушки уверили его, что загадочное взаимодействие Стайлза с Хейлом куда интереснее его совершенно однозначных отношений с Эллисон.

(Ну, уверяла его в этом Лидия, поскольку Эллисон старалась спрятаться в ладонях, чтобы Скотт не проведал, насколько она была красной. Скотт, правда, все равно заметил.)

Впрочем, с этим научиться жить оказалось не так и сложно. Беда подкралась позже — впрочем, к шпилькам Эрики слово «подкрадываться» не подходило совершенно, так что беда вторглась в его жизнь с громким цокотом и злобными желтыми глазищами.

— Ты ни за что ему не скажешь! — пригрозила без предисловий Эрика. Скотт шикнул на нее, и девушка все же потушила взгляд оборотня; впрочем, менее требовательным он от этого не стал.

— Я не знал, что ты тоже в этом участвуешь. Но можешь быть уверена, Стайлз ни о чем не узнает.

— Стайлз? — Эрика выглядела удивленной, и Скотт даже усомнился, правильно ли он понял ее претензию. — Нет, я про Дерека! Альфа нас убьет, если...

_— Нас?_

Девушка замолчала и злобно сощурилась. Впрочем, не нужно было быть оборотнем, чтобы почувствовать, что она смущена.

— Нас, — с вызовом рыкнула она. — Или ты думаешь, что если Дерек трахает нас на тренировках, мы не можем трахать его на письме? Пусть Хейл хотя бы там будет удовлетворяться не нами!

— Ага.

Скотт всерьез задумался, когда его жизнь свернула не туда: когда он связался со стаей Дерека или все же раньше, когда Хейлы втянули его в эту сверхъестественную муру. Впрочем, нужно было признать: на самом деле все пошло по этому маршруту, когда в его жизни появился Стайлз. Так что поздно пенять на весь мир.

— Но только при одном условии, — пошел ва-банк Скотт, и Эрика напряглась. — Вы _покажете _мне._ Всё._

Эрика колебалась недолго. И ее высокомерная усмешка явно должна была свидетельствовать, что МакКол не переживет близкого знакомства с творчеством стайки оборотней, охотницы и баньши.

Скотт, правда, пережил. Эллисон им очень гордилась.

***

— Мне всё-таки кажется, что мы очень сильно не дотягиваем, — хмуро выступил Айзек, сложив на груди руки. Он буравил взглядом разложенные на полу листки и выглядел безутешно недовольным. — Это же Дерек. И у него есть _цепи. _Уверен, он нашел бы им применение.

Эрика громко фыркнула:

— Олух, это слишком _интимно!_ Дереку сперва надо познакомиться с партнёром поближе...

— Ага, нас он вот очень хорошо знал, когда в первый раз заковал, — ощерился Айзек. Он не любил, когда Эрика принималась его поучать. Та в ответ на угрозу в его голосе вскинулась и осклабила мигом выросшие клыки. Хорошо, что Бойд был невозмутим: вдвоем со Скоттом они мигом всех успокоили.

Лидия улыбнулась, и в глазах ее блеснуло самодовольство:

— Как же нам повезло, что теперь у нас достаточно оборотней, чтобы они съели друг друга, а не нас. — Она медленно повернулась к подруге, постукивающей себя ручкой по губе. — Да, Эллисон?

— Да-да, конечно, — явно ее не слыша, поддакнула та и принялась перетасовывать листки. — Мне кажется, нам действительно чего-то не хватает. Только я никак не могу придумать... Может, живописности?

— Страсти, — оборонила Эрика.

— Структуры? — предположил Бойд.

— Жестокости, — пробубнил Айзек.

— Натурализма, — вякнул Скотт.

— Прелюдии, — веско произнесла Лидия и осмотрела собравшихся оценивающим взглядом. — Я понимаю, у вас, оборотней, с Дереком отношения_ особенного _характера, но одним этим живы не будем. У отношений должно быть развитие. Вы читали комментарии?

Все понурились и кивнули. Скотт предпочел не сообщать, что ему не хватило смелости залезть в отзывы к недавно собранному воедино и выложенному в сеть тексту. Впрочем, сам фик МакКол прочитал с интересом и должен был признать, что Лидия была чертовски хорошим редактором. Пугающе хорошим.

Все наработки (довольно скомканные и беспомощные, Скотт был честен хотя бы с собой) она собрала и слепила в первую главу, которая даже МакКола заставила заинтересованно ждать продолжения. Но теперь Лидия ставила их перед фактом: их авторский коллектив был слишком сосредоточен на сладеньком.

— Скотт! — Острый кончик ручки в руках Мартин указал ему прямо на нос. Скотт испуганно икнул. — Как Дерек и Стайлз познакомились?

— Никак. Ну, в смысле, — под осуждающим взглядом пяти пар глаз он почувствовал себя зверски расчленяемым, — я не помню... Дерек сначала угрожал мне, потом угрожал мне при Стайлзе, а потом оно как-то само завертелось. 

Лидия разочарованно отвернулась, надув губы. Скотт правда не знал, что ещё можно к этому добавить, и силился отыскать в голове хоть сколь-нибудь интересную деталь. И, когда Лидия уже готова была приступить к допросу следующей жертвы, действительно нашел!

— Он слышал о Дереке до знакомства, — выпалил Скотт. Рыжая повернулась к нему, и теперь в ее глазах уже не было угрожающего разочарования. — Я не уверен, что они были знакомы, но он действительно знал довольно много для человека, который увидел Дерека впервые в жизни.

— Скорее всего, от отца, — Эрика пожала плечами, — тот пожар был очень громким событием. Наверняка шериф не раз поминал выживших.

— Возможно, так и есть, — загадочно кивнула Лидия. — В жизни. А мы — творцы собственной истории!

На лицах засветились улыбки: Мартин замечательно умела вдохновлять на подвиги.

***

Скотт с усталым вздохом положил голову на руки, немного грубо откинув книгу в сторону от себя. Впрочем, Стайлз не возражал и не попрекал, а понятливо похлопал по плечу:

— Не переживай так, через это проходят все.

— Я просто не могу, бро, — Скотт кинул на книгу полный ненависти взгляд, — эта хрень убивает меня. Я не могу даже представить, как ее дочитаю. А ведь ещё последнюю книгу мучить!..

Стайлз хмыкнул:

— Юридически — предпоследнюю.

— Даже ты не читал приквел.

Видимо, получив тот ответ, которого ждал, Стайлз удовлетворённо кивнул, ещё раз хлопнул друга по плечу и отвернулся к заданию, с которым боролся, пока Скотт терзал книгу. И тот правда не мог понять, что делает не так.

Сначала план был поистине блестящим. Нужно было подтянуть стиль, для этого нужно было читать, а Стайлз уже очень давно энергично помахивал перед его лицом книгами известной серии. Все твердил, что игры не передают всего необходимого для восприятия экспириенса, тем более что Скотт, экая скотина, и игры проходил не все, а только половину второй. 

Друг не заподозрил ничего, когда — уже после того, как он отчаялся просить — Скотт поинтересовался наличием печатного издания. С радостью притащил первую пару томов (судя по потрепанному виду книжек, то ли Стайлз зачитывался ими слишком интенсивно, то ли серия была не настолько популярной, так что пришлось покупать с рук), и Скотт вполне заинтересованно проглотил их за неделю. И следующие книги.

Но шестая...

— Не смей выть! — предупреждающе поднял ладонь Стайлз. — У меня и так ощущение, что я втайне ото всех завел пса, выгуливаю его по школе и прячу ночью под кроватью. Не драматизируй, плохая часть скоро кончится...

— Начнется следующая — ещё хуже...

— Всем бы ваши проблемы.

Скотт и Стайлз повернулись одновременно, и первый почувствовал, что от испуга начал сверкать глазами; жёлтый блеск он тут же потушил, но подозрительность осталась. Дверной проем подпирало не неведомое чудище, а вполне живой Дерек; впрочем, менее подозрительной ситуация не становилась. Стайлз шумно вздохнул.

— Окей, приятель, я вовсе не против, что ты шатаешься по пустой школе вечером, но ты не мог бы делать это капельку _не здесь?_ Мы тут типа делом заняты. — Он кивком головы указал на раскрытый учебник. Хейл фыркнул, но не ушел; объяснять свое присутствие он, впрочем, тоже не торопился, так что Стайлз применил самую проверенную тактику: игнорируй, и оно уйдет.

— Так вот. Обрати внимание: даже я пережил Башню! А я, на минуточку, человек. По вашему с хмуроволком выражению — жутко беспомощный и запредельно уязвимый тип. А ты оборотень! Ты не просто Башню, ты ещё и Владычицу вытерпишь!

Скотт застонал. Хейл, видимо, заинтересовался и подошёл ближе; скользнул взглядом по обложке лежащей почти на самом краю стола книги и фыркнул. МакКол уже приготовился стерпеть ряд высказываний, сводящихся к тому, что у них есть куда более серьезные проблемы (судя по выражению лица Стайлза, он уже начал придумывать контраргументы), но Дерек сказал совсем иное:

— Я омегой пережил «Сезон гроз». А ты — бета в стае. Не подведи ее.

Стайлз открыл рот. Скотт остался осмысливать сказанное. Хейл развернулся на пятках и неспешно направился к выходу, явно подразумевая, что, какие бы дела ни были у него в школе, парочка гиков точно не входила в его планы.

Стайлз шумно втянул носом воздух и встал, когда Дерек уже скрылся в коридоре. Он кинул невыразительный взгляд на Скотта — кажется, он должен был быть извиняющимся, но эмоции Стайлза явно происходили совсем из другой области — и бросился следом, даже не пытаясь Хейла окликнуть.

Скотт задумчиво посмотрел на обложку «Башни Ласточки». Затем на потолок. Глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул; затем встал.

Он должен был знать_ всё._

Возможно, ему следовало почувствовать себя виноватым, когда он использовал слух оборотня, чтобы найти и подслушать друга. Но стыд, кажется, временно атрофировался.

— ...я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я должен задать тебе один вопрос. Я должен. Это моя обязанность. Иначе я не смогу спать ночами и умру.

Дерек пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Сомневаюсь, что это проблема.

— Да иди ты, — беззлобно воскликнул Стайлз, затем на мгновение замолчал. — Впрочем, ты прав. Мне не надо задавать вопрос. Точно Йеннифэр. Она определенно в твоём вкусе.

— Да что ты.

— Темноволосая и стервозная. В паре мест убийца. И с отменной фигурой. Скажешь, не твой типаж?

Судя по всему, Дерек ответил бровями, поскольку Стайлз разразился раздраженным сопением.

— Ну а ты? — перехватил инициативу Хейл, и в голосе его явно звучала насмешка. — Трисс, не правда ли? Медноволосая и нахальная.

— Вот тут, дорогой хмуроволк, ты не угадал! — Скотт улыбнулся: Дерек, сам того не зная, подсунул Стайлзу его любимую тему. — Нужно понимать, что они обе — прекрасные кандидатуры и обе достойны ведьмака, поскольку... подожди. Стой. Ты сказал «медноволосая»? Ты сказал это?!

— Ошибся в слове.

— Рыжей Трисс была только... О боже всемогущий. _Ты не можешь._ Ты просто _не можешь!_

— Попробуй меня упрекнуть в том, что я наблюдаю за развитием весьма неплохой, хотя и чересчур претенциозной серии...

_— Дерек Хейл играет в Ведьмака!_

Тот, судя по всему, коротко выдохнул.

— Играл, если быть точным.

_— Боже всемилостивый._

Скотт понял, что ему нужно срочно и тихо принести стул: он задержится тут на какое-то время. Зато материал для творчества выйдет однозначно эксклюзивным.

***

— Сколько волка не корми, он все равно в лес смотрит.

Скотт вздрогнул и повернул голову; Стайлз глядел на него насмешливо, кивком головы указав на изрядно остывший эспрессо, дожидающийся своего хозяина.

— Дружище, я почти уверен, что если бы у меня была девушка и суперслух, я бы тоже все свободное время проводил у окна за томными вздохами, но проект по истории сам себя не сделает!

— Да. Конечно. — Скотт понял, что в смущении почти покраснел, и сразу же потянулся за чашкой. — Прости. Так на чем мы вчера?..

Стайлз углубился в чтение документа на ноуте — судя по всему, не у одного МакКола вся эта историческая хрень в голове почти не задерживалась. Тем более, когда они забрались в их любимое, тихое и симпатичное кафе на самой окраине; официанты уже знали их в лицо и улыбались в ответ, что было безумно мило и страшно отвлекало.

Если бы у него была девушка и суперслух... Скотт внутренне ухмыльнулся: знает он, почему у него нет первого пункта.

Нет, стоп. Стоп-стоп-стоп.

Выкинь эту ерунду из головы, Скотт МакКол.

Он не удивился тому, что голос благоразумия звучал точно как голос мамы. Скорее, он был несколько озадачен тем, что его не поддерживал внутренний голос Стайлза — многовато у него голосов в голове, надо сказать...

— Так вот. Остановились мы вчера на том, что не нашли никаких толковых версий про тысяча девятьсот ух ты, ты глянь, кто это там.

Скотт не сразу среагировал: Стайлз выпалил все это на одном дыхании и не меняя интонации, так что звучало это, как очень скучающая речь человека, который предпочел заниматься чем угодно, но не делами. Впрочем, в глазах у него светился истовый интерес. 

Скотт обернулся и издал не очень внятный звук. Рука сама потянулась к телефону написать Эллисон.

У стойки стоял Дерек и делал заказ.

— Он нас преследует, — задумчиво проговорил Стайлз. — Нет, серьезно, Скотт, может, мы заражены? Волчья чума? Волчья песчаная чума? На нас охотятся ведьмы-вампиры и один джинн, которому наше мясо загадали в качестве третьего желания?

Скотт недовольно покосился на него: версии могли бы быть и пореалистичнее, а то звучит Стайлз, как писатель-детектив из того сериала, который иногда смотрела мама вечерами. Только по количеству проданных (и написанных!) экземпляров и наличию рядом горячей полицейской Стайлз заметно тому уступал.

Правда, он и сам понял, что перегнул палку. Но на своем продолжал стоять:

— Ну согласись, он просто не может оказаться тут по собственной воле. Цвет обоев слегка не сочетается с пятнами крови на его куртке.

Скотт кивнул. Мягкие подушки, слегка скрипучие деревянные полы, разноцветные скатерти и улыбчивые, добродушные официантки ярко контрастировали с сосущей чернотой кожи, в которую Хейл был одет, и с выражением его лица. Вот только...

— Ты видишь баристу?

— Не-а. Цветок загораживает.

— Он ему улыбается.

— ...

— Как нам.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что он тут завсегдатай?

Скотт удивился, как Стайлзу хватило выдержки закричать на все кафе шепотом, а не во весь голос. Впрочем, этого хватило, чтобы Дерек обернулся как раз тогда, когда ему протянули его заказ; Скотт, разумеется, не успел отвернуться и неуверенно помахал Дереку рукой.

Судя по выражению лица Стайлза, он проклял куст, который загораживал ему вид на Хейла и его мимику. Во всяком случае, Скотт точно оценил неповторимый угол, под которым встали брови Дерека.

А потом он учуял запах. Вообще, он не думал, что сможет учуять запах кофе в кофейне, тем более запах кофе из определенного стаканчика, который Хейл принял наконец из рук баристы, но этот запах отличался от прочих. Потому что пахло совсем не кофе.

Скотт достал телефон и почти вслепую напечатал Стайлзу сообщение, потому что Хейл уже шел к ним, заполняя воздух почти осязаемым бешенством, и МакКол почему-то не сомневался, что его за полученное знание мгновенно раздерут на десяток маленьких волчат.

_> унего какао_  
> с маршмеллоу  
> не смейся он съест меня вместо булки 

Стайлз достал телефон и уткнулся в него с самым счастливым выражением лица как раз тогда, когда оказался на линии видимости Дерека; впрочем, кажется, им удалось провернуть все так, что Хейл ничего не понял.

Он обвел взглядом учебники и ноутбук и тяжело вздохнул. Стайлз поднял глаза и вполне правдоподобно сделал вид, что только его заметил:

— Ох ты, хмуроволк! Что такое? Неужели после особо страшной расправы нужно выпить кофе? Или, — он понизил голос, — бариста действительно дьявол во плоти, и ты пришёл выдворять его из города? Я почти готов поклясться, что видел рожки в его шевелюре.

Скотт удивился тому, что не удивился, что Стайлз находил мужчину за стойкой таким привлекательным.

Дерек шумно вздохнул, смерил их обоих ненавидящим взглядом и процедил, неловко взмахнув стаканом:

— Хватит с меня ваших шпионских игр.

— Кто бы говорил, — фырнул Стайлз. — Кто из нас ходит вечно при полном параде с выражением лица, как в концовке «На секретной службе ее Величества»? Не смотрел, кстати? Ничего не потерял, на самом деле, из всех Бондов эта хуже... Эй, ты куда? 

Скотт проводил спину Дерека взглядом до самого выхода, а потом медленно повернулся к Стайлзу.

Тот переглянулся с ним, глянул на свой телефон — и затрясся от смеха.

— Какао! С зефирками! Хейл, страшный большой волк! Господи, нам _никто_ не поверит. Мы умрём с этой тайной на устах. Унесём её в могилу. Это будет мучительно и очень загадочно.

Скотт хмыкнул, уже набирая сообщение Лидии. Такие вести надо сообщать только на общем собрании.

*** 

Быстрее всех с осознанием справился Айзек.

— Я видел в холодильнике большую бутылку молока, — он пожал плечами, — так что, ну, во всяком случае мы знали, что Дерек может пить что-то не только очень суровое и алкогольное.

— Интересно, если поискать по ящикам, можно ли найти где-нибудь Nesquik? — Эрика выглядела необычно мечтательной и оттого — очень красивой, даже несмотря на ее макияж и острый даже не в форме когтей маникюр. — Вдруг наш альфа темными ночами хрустит шоколадками и запивает их молочком?

— И не делится с нами. — На лице Айзека была искренняя обида. — Я бы не отказался от батончика-другого...

Лидия делала пометки в блокноте, и Скотт знал: теперь Айзеку перепадёт шоколадка как минимум на письме.

— А что насчёт той кофейни? — Эллисон первая оторвала взгляд от пола и взглянула Скотту в лицо. — Она действительно так непопулярна?

Невысказанный вопрос «Почему ты не водил туда меня?» повис в воздухе, и МакКол смущённо отвел взгляд.

— Ну... она на самой окраине, к тому же я уже пару лет слышу слухи о ее закрытии. Но мы со Стайлзом бегали туда, ещё когда у него джипа не появилось, так что...

— Так что вы там прохлаждаетесь с доисторических времён, мы поняли, — Эрика фыркнула и тут же посерьёзнела: — Жаль, что это не объясняет, что там делал Дерек. Не следил же он за вами, в самом деле.

— Да и я знаю как минимум два кафе ближе к его лофту, какао в которых...

— Айзек!

— ...да ладно вам, вдруг пригодится!

Лидия мотнула головой: если и понадобится, то не в нынешней главе, которую им ещё надо одолеть. Она отложила ручку и положила перед собравшимися листок бумаги: на нем был план.

— Я знаю, что нужно писать вначале, но дальше — пустота. — Девушка разочарованно вздохнула и обвела всех выразительным взглядом. — Тут нужен мозговой штурм.

Скотт не успел прочитать список: его подцепила Эрика, сидевшая напротив него, и поднесла листок к глазам. Несомненно, Айзеку и Бойду читать его было удобно, но оставшимся с другой стороны стола Эллисон и Скотту оставалось только буравить их троих выжидающими взглядами.

Наконец, Эрика поджала губы.

— Мне казалось, мы занимаемся не кофешоп-ау. 

— Занимаемся. Но ты всерьез намерена упускать _такие_ подробности их взаимоотношений?

— Нет, но...

— Послушай, милая, — Лидия начинала злиться, — поверь мне: в отношениях у меня опыта побольше твоего. И да, им нужна изюминка. Перчинка. Фитиль, который зажжёт страсть, а дальше будут и цепи, и...

Скотт повернул голову за несколько секунд до того, как в дверном проёме показался Джексон. Остальные оборотни тоже обернулись; девушки последовали их примеру. Обмен враждебными и непонимающими взглядами прошел успешно.

— Чем вы тут вообще занимаетесь? — брезгливо поджал губы Джексон, обводя несомненно колоритную компанию презрительным взглядом. Лидия очень неприятно улыбнулась:

— Здравствуй, Джексон. С чего такое внимание?

— Слушайте, — Айзек отвел глаза от Джексона и радостно улыбнулся: — А вы замечали, как они со Стайлзом... ну... смотрят друг на друга?

Лидия резко повернулась к нему, пылая гневом, но, вспомнив, что Джексон больше не ее парень, а Стайлз интересует совсем в другом ключе, искренне задумалась.

— А ведь и правда, — протянула она, не обращая на все более злой взгляд Джексона внимания. — Постоянно задевают друг друга, даже унижают... 

Эрика щёлкнула пальцами.

— Перчинка! Ты сказала про перчинку?

— Добавим Стереку немного здоровой ревности в отношения?

— Да-да! Это можно поместить туда, где Стайлз возвращается из кафе...

У Джексона скрипнула подошва. Весь коллектив повернулся к нему одновременно, и он сощурился, явно пытаясь скрыть страх, и попятился назад.

— Знаете, что? Забудьте. Мне неинтересно. Не хочу знать, что вы тут себе удумали.

— Как будто у тебя хватит мозгов что-то понять, — пробормотала Лидия ему в спину. — Не-ет, это выйдет произведение искусства явно не для твоего ума.

***

Потом была вечеринка.

Точнее, они просто собрались дома у Лидии, чтобы выложить новую часть — Скотт подумал, что это похоже на торжественное разрезание ленточки на открытии важных объектов — и намеревались после этого отметить выход главы.

Но, как выяснилось, если в дом Лидии заходит больше трёх человек, это считается вечеринкой и об этом узнают все старшеклассники города в течение получаса.

Поэтому к моменту, когда обе стаи собрались в гостиной, у входной двери столпилось с десяток человек, и все, что их в этой ситуации смущало, — отсутствие грохочущей музыки, которую слышно за два квартала.

— Знаете? — Лидия тяжело вздохнула, глядя куда-то между Айзеком и Скоттом. — Мне очень повезло, что я достаточно мнительна, чтобы не звать кучу бешеных волков к себе в гости, когда дома родители.

Так что Скотт неожиданно обнаружил себя зачинщиком вечеринки. В доме Лидии. Лицо Стайлза по приезде нужно было видеть. Жаль, что Скотту не довелось увидеть его тогда, когда он только получил смс с приглашением; впрочем, с него сталось бы сохранять одну и ту же мину на протяжении всей дороги до места.

— Ну ты, — выдавил из себя Стайлз, перехватил у кого-то вино и сделал хороший глоток. — Я слышал, что у вампиров отрастают всякие пафосные штуки и грудь после обращения, но никогда не думал, что у оборотней отрастает социализация.

— Не отрастает, — Скотт смущённо пожал плечами, — ты же видел Дерека.

Стайлз воззрился на него так, будто увидел призрака.

— Господи, Скотт, — пробормотал он. — Наверное, я проспал смену реальности. Надо будет поискать синюю будку и попросить вернуть меня обратно.

К счастью, потом дело пошло веселее. Особенно когда Лидия прилюдно выставила Джексона вон, а потом (пускай и слегка нарочито) болтала несколько минут со Стайлзом. Судя по выражению ее лица, прерываться ей действительно не хотелось, так что Стайлза можно было называть самым счастливым человеком на свете.

Потом они пили. Скотт, который опьянеть не мог, понемногу опекал друзей, так что, когда он заметил, что оба его друга заметно порозовели, предпочел поймать Стайлза за плечо, а Эллисон за руку и отвести их в другую часть дома. Те не противились. Особенно Эллисон.

Скотт понял, что потерялся в ее запахе, только когда Стайлз легонько его пихнул.

— Знаешь, чувак, я никогда не был фанатом тех мультфильмов, в которых герои чуть что превращались в подвывающих волков с сердцами, вырывающимися из груди.

Скотт покраснел, и его друг рассмеялся; он вполне стоял на ногах, хотя жесты его и стали несколько размашистее, а взгляд — расфокусированным. МакКол внутренне похвалил себя за то, что вовремя вывел обоих.

Эллисон растянулась на кровати и поманила Скотта к себе; Стайлз шутливо заворчал:

— Блин, ребят, ну серьезно. Что на меня так девушки не вешаются? — Он присел рядом и заглянул в лицо Арджент, улыбаясь. — Вот... вот почему ты не боишься, что я тебя уведу у Скотта?

Эллисон засмеялась, но Стайлз не намеревался замолкать:

— Уверен, мы отлично сочетаемся! Ты ни разу не тыкала в меня стрелами. И я ни разу не скалил на тебя клыки. А ещё ты никогда не подозревала, что я сделаю тебе кусь! Уверена, что не хочешь уйти ко мне? Главное — у меня тоже есть папа, который, если что, сможет тыкать в твоего папу пистолетом за то, что он тыкал им в меня... 

Скотт тоже начал смеяться. Стайлз улыбался до ушей, и вокруг него всё ещё витал сладкий запах духов Лидии. Он, наверное, не мог его почувствовать, но направление его мыслей даже не нужно было угадывать.

Эллисон замечательно улыбалась, когда смеялась. Скотту было упоительно хорошо.

— И твой отец вообще не захочет меня убивать! Выгода налицо! 

— Боюсь, захочет, когда на меня откроет охоту твой бойфренд!

— Мой _кто._  
  
Скотту показалось, что комнату вдруг заполнила ледяная вода. Стайлз, видимо, просто удивился оговорке, но смотрел на Эллисон так, будто она обвинила его в зверском убийстве нескольких человек.

Черт. Черт!

Но прежде, чем Скотт начал придумывать, как все это замять или перевести в разряд затянувшейся шутки, Эллисон — чьи рефлексы охотника, видимо, отключились от выпитого — беспечно продолжила:

— Ну, ты же гей? Он точно меня убьет...

— Эллисон!

Она приподняла голову и уставилась на Скотта. Они оба. Но если по лицу Стайлза читалась только усиленная работа мысли, то девушка сначала непонимающе приподняла брови и лишь затем, ойкнув, покраснела. А потом побелела.

Стайлз сложил руки на груди, и Скотт почувствовал, что хочет забиться в дальний угол комнаты.

— Так вот кто писал тот фик, — задумчиво, но совсем не обвиняюще проговорил друг. — А я на Джексона грешил с его, кхм, неудовлетворенностью.

— Подожди. Ты знал?

Стайлз закатил глаза. 

— Чувак, я же не могу читать только нормальную литературу. К тому же, знаешь, Ведьмак не всегда _нормальная_ литература. Я зашёл на ао3 перекусить чем-нибудь...

Цвет лица Эллисон вернулся к красному. Скотт очень жалел, что не способен взглядом передать ей, что Стайлз все равно не сможет понять, какие кусочки кто писал — Лидия была чертовски хорошим редактором.

Ох, Лидия...

— Не, знаешь, — Стайлз усмехнулся, — я должен был почуять неладное, когда ты сел за Ведьмака. Если однажды ты сядешь смотреть Звёздные войны, я точно перерою весь интернет в поисках фильмов с собой в главной роли. Да ребят, хорош молчать! — Кажется, он обиделся только сейчас. — Я не собираюсь требовать от вас удалить его или типа того. Так что рассказывайте!

Скотт переглянулся с Эллисон. Может, эту проблему тоже стоило решить коллективно? Но тогда Стайлз их точно убьет.

Особенно за участие Айзека.

Черт.

*** 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это просто отвратительный план?

Скотт устало удивился, что его реплика была сказана женским голосом, да ещё и устами Эрики. Стайлз же отмахнулся с таким видом, будто не чувствовал запах полного, беспросветного идиотизма, которым несло от всей этой затеи.

Впрочем, вполне возможно, что запах действительно существовал. И Стайлз действительно не мог его чувствовать, потому что он человек.

К сожалению, прежде, чем Скотт успел высказать эту чрезвычайно здравую идею, они доехали до лофта Дерека, так что Хейл уже точно почувствовал запах не только Эрики, но и МакКола, и джипа, конечно. Впрочем, они всё ещё могут сделать вид, что джип Эрика угнала, а Скотт пытался ее остановить...

Стайлз уверенно открыл дверь.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это отвратительный план. — Скотт понял, что звучит уж точно не вопросительно и скорее сочувственно, чем укоризненно. Друг пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся:

— Да ладно тебе. Он точно меня не раздерет на кусочки. Ему будет жаль пол.

Больше они ничего сказать не успели, потому что на пороге появился Дерек, выгибающий брови самым недружелюбным образом, и Стайлз ужасно, мультяшно дружелюбно помахал ему рукой. Скотту хотелось провалиться под землю, но он вместо этого выполз из джипа и даже выдавил из себя что-то, похожее на улыбку.

Дерек не выглядел убежденным.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — настороженно поинтересовался он. Стайлз беспечно пожал плечами и улыбнулся ему — должно быть, это была одной из тех _особенных_ улыбок, которую предложила включить в текст Лидия. Скотт представлял себе это как-то иначе.

Дерек, впрочем, был этой улыбкой настолько ошарашен и морально подавлен, что впустил компанию внутрь, не задавая больше вопросов. Наверное, он решил, что у них бешенство или они коллективно сошли с ума, и альфа, конечно, должен был с этим разобраться. 

Внутри Эрика плюхнулась на диван, достала помаду и мобильный и, невозмутимая, стала прихорашиваться. Скотт даже удивился тому, насколько естественно это выглядело: если бы он не знал, что вместо зеркала девушка включила камеру с другой стороны телефона, чтобы Лидия и Эллисон, оставшиеся дома, могли все видеть, ни за что бы о том не догадался.

Иногда он начинал бояться причин, по которым женщины начинали дружить.

Когда Стайлз выслушал всю историю, он действительно не начал ругаться, не был расстроен и даже не посмотрел на Скотта взглядом разочарованного друга, за что тот был ему особенно благодарен. Он вообще не выглядел как человек, который недоволен тем, что про него пишут высокорейтинговую историю с мужчиной, причем без его ведома и тем более разрешения.

Стайлз настолько не был недоволен, что потребовал выложить ему план дальнейших действий. А когда понял, что пропустил часть истории (ещё бы — вряд ли он сидел на ао3, когда Скотт позвал его развлекаться на вечеринке в честь новой главы), то спокойно открыл текст на телефоне и прочёл прямо при авторах.

Каким-то образом ему удалось это провернуть так, что Скотту не захотелось провалиться под землю или сбежать в лес и никогда больше не возвращаться к людям.

Проблемы начались тогда, когда Стайлз остался не удовлетворён задумками.

— Нет, друзья, знаете? Я достоин большего, — объявил он, игнорируя фырканье стаи Дерека на обращение. — Да и Дерек тоже. Наверное. В любом случае, я знаю как минимум семь романтических веток в Человеке-пауке, у которых завязка была покруче, и, учитывая, что одна из них была с Дэдпулом, я хочу чего-то более зажигательного!

— Ты говорил, ты не читал «Паук/Дэдпул», — обиженно протянул Скотт.

— На тот момент — не читал, — легко парировал Стайлз. Лидия вздохнула и не терпящим пререканий тоном поинтересовалась:

— У тебя есть идеи?

— Лучше! Я просто покажу вам мастер-класс.

Стайлз тогда так ослепительно улыбнулся, что никто даже и подумать не посмел, что он подразумевал под этим именно то, что сказал. Что он поедет и будет прилюдно флиртовать с Дереком. На камеру.

Всемилостивый боже, пусть Сопряжение сфер начнется прямо сейчас и Скотту не придется присутствовать при всем этом.

Хм, кажется, Ведьмак и впрямь увлёк его слишком сильно...

Дерек остался стоять, даже когда Стайлз уселся на стул, причем не той стороной: животом к спинке стула, положив на нее руки и голову и продолжая лучезарно улыбаться. Это выглядело совершено... не так.

Наверное, потому что, когда Скотт читал чужие отрывки на тему улыбок Стайлза, он как-то забывал о том, что тот мог больше походить на Джокера, чем на Лютика. 

— Что ты и твоя колымага здесь делаете? — холодно спросил Дерек, сложив на груди руки. Со Стайлза мгновенно слетела вся спесь:

— Эй, не обижай мой джип! — Скотт почти услышал, как в голове друга что-то щёлкнуло, напоминая о деле, и тот вернулся обратно к своему милому выражению лица. — Лучше скажи, почему тебе не обзавестись чем-нибудь сочетающимся? Например, импалой. Наши машины так часто оказываются рядом на всяких переделках, что пора задуматься о стиле.

Дерек недоверчиво сощурился и хмыкнул.

— Из нас двоих только ты ездишь на всяком старье.

Несмотря на то, что Стайлз казался действительно задетым (он закатил целую тираду о том, что он сделает для своего «джиппи», чтобы успокоить его тонкую душевную организацию после таких жестоких слов), Скотт решил, что ему действительно стоит гордиться тем, как быстро он добился от Дерека признания наличия «их двоих». У их стай на это ушло четыре главы, не считая порнографического пролога.

— ...да и вообще, — наконец закончил Стайлз, — Дерек!

Тот выгнул бровь.

— Когда ты в последний раз был в кондитерской?

Эрика (или ее телефон, или они оба) издали какой-то придушенный писк. Скотт покосился на нее, пытаясь понять, появится ли у него под землёй компания. Но, кажется, Эрика таким образом сдерживала смех.

Сверху Скотт заметил любопытно сверкающего глазами Айзека; Бойд наверняка делал вид, что все это его не касается, и подслушивал из другой комнаты.

Дерек же, кажется, разозлился. Во всяком случае, он придвинулся к беспечному Стайлзу и навис над ним, игнорируя всю заинтересованно замершую стаю; Скотт понял, что только он двигался, неосознанно пытаясь защитить Стайлза. Эрика взглядом повелела ему остановиться.

— Мне все более и более интересно, почему вы со Скоттом выбрали целью игрищ в Бонда именно меня, — зарычал Дерек. Стайлз вполне искренне ухмыльнулся ему:

— Ты не можешь простить тот случай в кофейне? Да ладно, сладкий, пара зефирок ещё не повод... Ой...

Скотт решил, что если они оба выживут, то серьезно поговорят о фильтрации речи.

Брови Дерека сомкнулись на переносице, челюсть напряглась; казалось, он сейчас обратится и лично вскроет Стайлзу горло. Скотт дернулся вперёд, даже понимая, что не успеет ничего сделать против альфы, но неожиданно Хейл замер и заметным усилием заставил себя успокоиться.

Сегодняшний день был полон сюрпризов: Дерек даже не выдворил их всех прочь. Кажется, тактика Стайлза — если таковая действительно была — работала.

— Кондитерская, — бесцветно повторил Дерек; ноздри его расширились, когда он глубоко вдохнул, осмысливая вопрос. — Нет, я уже довольно долго в ней не был. 

— Это хорошо, — не растерялся Стайлз. — Потому что, не поверишь, я знаю одно отличное местечко, и я бы не втягивал в это тебя, если бы там не появился торт «Ночной укус», и мне страшно интересно, ты случайно не мутил с хозяйкой этого заведения? Потому что твой привкус во всем этом просто неоспорим, и если у тебя есть ещё одна человеческая знакомая, которая столько знает о твоей темной стороне, я просто обязан узнать подробности, в конце концов, не каждый день предоставляется такая возможность узнать побольше о...

Дерек обернулся к своей стае и обвел их мученическим взглядом человека преданного и отданного на съедение львам. Он тяжело вздохнул и долго, долго посмотрел на телефон Эрики, который она натуралистично отвела в сторону, не убирая помаду, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Кажется, она выглядела победоносно.

— Достаточно, — властно прервал Стайлза Дерек и, как ни странно, это подействовало. — Я не думаю, что стоит прибегать к стольким хитростям. Я тебя и так люблю, не стоило так беспокоиться.

— Дерек Хейл умеет шутить? — успел пискнуть Стайлз за мгновение до того, как тот, наклонившись, поцеловал его. 

Воцарилась тишина. Стайлз широко распахнул глаза, но не отстранился, а затем ещё и ответил на поцелуй; Скотт услышал судорожный вздох, который отчётливо издал телефон Эрики, но теперь это уже не имело никакого значения.

Он не знал, сколько это длилось. Скорее всего, минуту или меньше, но ощущалось совсем не так. Когда Дерек наконец оторвался от губ Стайлза (и Скотт готов был поклясться, что тот рефлекторно потянулся за продолжением, хотя уже спустя мгновение попытался взять себя в руки), Хейл взглянул прямо в камеру и жёстко, ядовито протянул:

— Вот _так_ это делается, волчата.

Он развернулся на пятках и вышел. Раскрасневшийся, очень смущенный Стайлз проводил его мутными глазами; затем обернулся к Скотту, наградил его ещё более смазанным, чем тогда, в библиотеке, взглядом и подскочил следом за Дереком:

— Стой! Эй! Я не волчонок и требую пояснений!..

Скотт был на сто процентов уверен, что получит он совсем не их. И процентов на восемьдесят — что Стайлз полученным будет весьма удовлетворен.

Жуть.

Все трое задумчиво переглянулись; Айзек успел спуститься с лестницы и теперь опирался о стену, явно прилагая все силы, чтобы расслышать ещё что-то. Скотт слышал обмен репликами Лидии и Эллисон, которые теперь, в наступившей тишине, были непривычно громкими.

— Эх, волчата, — неожиданно для всех раздался голос Питера; Скотт вздрогнул и поднял голову. Старший Хейл неторопливо, нарочито величественно спускался с лестницы и — ужас какой — улыбался им всем. — Никогда вы не научитесь.

— Чему? — сдавленно поинтересовался Айзек. Питер одарил его улыбкой, в которой проскользнуло змеиное довольство:

— Главному, мои дорогие. Так вот... вы никогда не слышали об омегаверсе?

Скотт окончательно понял, что у него нет никаких сил удивляться.


End file.
